Dr Rayne Howlett
by Samantha Jane West-Croft
Summary: Having lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers handler and the medic for the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own the Oc's within this story.

Summary: Having lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

* * *

Dr. Rayne Howlett stared patiently at man lying on the hospital bed. It was true, the medics had called his TOD, but Rayne was not your average doctor. Nor was she one to take the death of a close friend lightly. She had been with SHIELD since the Second World War, and she hated to lose good men who were worth every dime they were paid. As the Director had told her "An Agent's work is never done". Carefully she removed the needle from her arm as the heart monitor began beeping at a regular rate. The wounds he had sustained were closing and he took a deep breath.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She whispered before standing up.

"You were uncertain this would work weren't you?" the Director asked.

Rayne smoothed her SHIELD uniform and lab coat down and locked her golden cat eyes on her 'boss'. "Sir, if I was uncertain I would not have taken the risk in the first place." She stated with a calculating voice. "However, I would say that I was 99.9% certain it would."

"then there was some uncertainty." He countered.

Rayne tilted her head, causing the mane of brown hair to fall to one side. "The .1 % was a certainty it would not. He was dead after all. His brain tissue may not be fully repaired so there may be brain damage."

Nick smirked at the woman he had known since becoming the Director of SHIELD. She had not aged a day, and he knew she would not age past 28 until the end of the world. "We have Farnsworth who can help with that."

"Isn't Consultant Farnsworth on a mission in Portland?"

Fury narrowed his one eye at the head of his medical staff. "The Cellist Mission, how did you know about that?"

"Director, I have been around for some time. I keep both my eyes open." She grinned, flashing her slightly elongated canines.

Nick fought the urge to, not only pop her upside the head like she used to do to him, roll his eye. "Dr. Howlett, might I suggest that if you don't want a run in with Steve Rogers, you not anger me."

Rayne stiffened. She hadn't seen him since she last saw her father James. Sometimes it was a blessing she hadn't found him after the war. Having heard what happened to him after Vietnam she stopped looking for him, and then she completely lost all trace of him. It was strange for her to lose him, she did work for SHIELD after all and they never lost people. "Director Fury, perhaps we should ask Mr. Rogers to watch after this man. I did promise you that I would be his handler and the one to bring him up to speed."

"After they take care of Loki, now if you don't mind I would like some of his blood."

Rayne planted the palm of her hand against her head as she pointed at the agent's bloody clothing that had been stripped away and let out a huff of frustration. "He's not going to be happy that you lied to them sir."

"In his own words 'it would not have worked unless they had something to Avenge'." He grinned while taking off with an article of the bloody clothing.

Rayne sat down and stared at the pale face of her fellow agent. "If only you knew how hurt they all were." She whispered before putting a hand against the side of his face. "It hurt me when they brought you in like that, I nearly went after Loki myself old friend."

The Agent let out a staggered breath.

"it must hurt," she whispered. "It will feel better when your body is done mending. Even though you have my blood coursing through your veins healing you as I talk, it will not grant you the same recovery time as I have.

"I remember one time when my daughter first worked with SHIELD under your watchful gaze. I was frightened when you brought her back with her arm practically torn off." Rayne laughed softly as she clenched her fists. Her adamantian nails biting into the flesh of her palms did nothing to break her emotional pain. "You were calm as ever, but we both knew you were afraid. You weren't just afraid of losing Avril's life but you were afraid I would kill you."

Her body shook with the unshed tears and the not vocalized sobs that threatened to overtake her. "I also remember watching you punish yourself when Consultant Farnsworth was bleeding on the operating table not long ago. Well about a year or more, but it isn't that long for someone like me. You demanded I give Farnsworth my blood, to heal her injuries, yet you yourself were still recovering. They had broken three of your ribs, dislocated two of your fingers, and in the end you were more worried about her.

"Don't ever listen to me when I say you don't care Phil. You care more about everyone than I do."

The tears fell, landing on her blood stained white lab coat. Her worst fear was losing everyone again. She had gone through that pain so much during her life time that it was beginning to take a toll on her emotions.

_Mother, is everything all right_? A voice asked from within the depths of Rayne's mind.

Startled at first, Rayne looked around to make sure no one was actually speaking to her. _Yes Avril, everything is fine._

It was common for her telepathic daughter to communicate with her in Rayne's darkest moments. _Coulson was dead. But yet he lives…how is that possible_?

_My blood little one_. Rayne answered before feeling the desire to hold her child once more. True the girl was not hers by blood, but she had raised the girl until her class-five telepathy kicked in. _Avril, I must ask you to ready the X-Men, this may end worse than it began._

_You mean the war that I have been seeing_?

_Yes, don't hesitate to come to the aid of the Avengers._

_I never do mother._

* * *

_A/N:This has seven chapters before joining with Avril Howlett and Jessica Farnsworth in "Plots within Plots". Read and Review please, but no flames. Also i hated when they killed off Coulson. He cannot die. He is AGENT Phil Coulson. So I took matters into my own hands._ 6-12-2012:_All right i noticed an inconsistancy with my character's monologue with the sleeping Agent Coulson. Her daughter was not an agent of SHIELD she worked with him on a single mission because they were going up against a mutant with super strength. i thought i would fix it once i found it. Thank you for reading, remember Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are Great._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do however own my OC's, the plot, and other misc things that i have thrown in. (Avril is me mum's so it's not quite as entertaining as you think.)

SummaryHaving lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

_Thank you for the reviews. Let's see what happens when Steve meets up with someone he thought was dead but turns out is immortal shall we?_

* * *

In the end, Rayne's daughter hadn't needed to suit up the X-Men to assist the Avengers. By the time that the Avengers were told that Coulson was indeed alive, S.H.I.E.L.D had moved him to their New York HQ Recovery Ward.

Sitting in her office, finishing the last of her mountain of paperwork, Rayne noticed a figure walk into the room she was in. at first she was hesitant to move any further until the man's scent wafted into the room, a scent she had not smelled for nearly 70 years. She stood upright and forced her eyes to lock onto the blue ones that stared directly at her in a mix of confusion, shock, and mild anger. "Hello Captain."

"I heard you brought Coulson back." Steve said, cutting off any ideas of starting things off at a gentle pace.

"I did." Rayne moved out from behind her desk. "You just found out today I am taking it. That's good that Fury decided to finally tell all of you."

Her old friend narrowed his blue eyes at her before giving her a quick once over. "You look a lot like your mother Doctor."

Rayne clenched her jaw and walked towards him. "What makes you think I'm not the woman you knew during the war?"

"Because it is impossible; that was 70 years ago."

Thinking about all the things she could say in a rebuttal, Rayne stopped walking. She wanted to yell at him for being dense, tell him he had seen the impossible, been the impossible but all she could whisper was: "70 years means nothing to a person who cannot die or age."

"Prove you're Rayne Howlett." He countered, taking a step towards her.

Instinct kicked into overdrive and Rayne slammed her fist against his chest, causing the man to stagger back two steps. "Bucky Barnes and I were lovers!" she spat while allowing her claws lengthen. The metallic claws clicked against each other as her fingers wiggled at her sides. When Steve backed away, a subtle note of fear growing in his eyes she retracted her nails and stood upright. "I spent nearly 70 years mourning the loss of you, him, and slowly everyone that I knew from the War. I lost track of my father, Victor, and even myself. But here you are miracle boy, something that proves that there is nothing impossible anymore."

There was a cough in the adjoining room making Rayne hurry over. She quickly checked Agent Coulson's vitals and looked at him to see that he still hadn't woken. Gently lifting him to change the bandages she gave a glance over to Steve. "Steve, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You have to understand, I didn't search you out because of this, this beast I have become. Now could you help me?"

Steve stood there for a moment only to quickly rush to assist his old friend. He held the unconscious agent upright while Rayne unwound the white gauze bandages from his chest. When she stopped he saw wound on his back. It looked nearly healed; all that remained was an inch long centimeter across cut. "You always were temperamental like your dad."

Ignoring the comment, Rayne checked Agent Coulson's injury for infection. "Good, I was afraid that it would have gotten infected." She whispered. True it had been a week since the agent obtained the wound, however during the transfer from the Helicarrier to the New York SHIELD Recovery Ward she had grown worried.

"Rayne, why weren't you the one in the room when I woke up?" Steve asked as he watched her apply new gauze to Agent Coulson's torso.

Rayne closed her eyes and let out a staggered breath. "Steve, if I had been the one in the room when you woke up I may have…I don't like showing weakness because of this job and I would have."

Steve slowly rested his hand on Rayne's shoulder and gave her a soft warm smile. "Rayne, you're human just like I am."

Rayne coughed out a laugh and nodded her head. "If you can call what I am human then yeah, I guess I am."

"Good, now that you're both on equal terms, please be quiet." Coulson groaned out while cracking an eye open.

Rayne gave a soft squeak before motioning that Steve should gently lower Phil against the bed. "How are you feeling Phil?"

"Other than hearing that monologue sometime ago and wanting to cry, peachy." He said with a grin. "How's Jess?"

Rayne looked down at her feet after she stood up. "Phil you should know…Director Fury declared you dead to _everyone_."

Steve watched as the horror washed over the agent's face only to be replaced with a calm expression. "Mr. Coulson, if it is any consolation Miss Farnsworth came to my apartment and asked if I could assist her in creating the eulogy for your funeral for next week."

"No, it's not a consolation." Phil started to push himself off the bed only to wince and fall back. "You have to get Jessica here…now. Not that it isn't an honor she asked you, and an honor that you were here when I woke up but she thinks I'm dead…my girlfriend—partner—person thinks I'm dead."

Steve had seen the man bumble with his sentences around him, but it appeared that the usually passive man was beyond upset. "I'll go get her." He said before getting to his feet. "She's here in New York, helping Barton through some issues."

Rayne put a hand on Coulson's shoulder and forced him to look at her. "Phil, what are you doing?"

"I…when I was dying I made her show me what her sister saw." Coulson looked at her and she smirked.

"Tommy Farnsworth saw you and Jessica Farnsworth together in the future and because you were dying you thought it best to see it even though it was not going to come true." Rayne stated while trying to gather all the facts together. She was nothing like her father and uncle, they ran mostly on instinct—she ran on intellect. That was thanks to the Captain, but she wasn't about to tell him that incase he started growing an ego.

"Yes, now could you—if they haven't cleared my locker already—go get the little black velvet with gold embroidery and get it to me before Jess gets here please?"

Rayne chuckled and quickly went back to her office where she was keeping his belongings. As she came back she saw Steve and Jessica turning into her office. "give me a moment with the man please." Rayne said before disappearing into the room. "Phil, if this is what I think it is you should know that Nick made Jessica a full-fledged agent not two minutes after you 'died'."

She could hear his heart speed up. "So it wouldn't work…she would have to say no."

"Not necessarily, if you remember her parents were both agents. But Nick is assigning her as the Avengers' handler. He told me that after this you are going into semi-retirement."

"Damn." Phil nodded his head and took the box from the doctor. "You can let her in now."

Rayne walked out of the room and motioned for the red haired woman to go on in. turning her attention to Steve she motioned for him to join her in the hallway. As they were walking out they heard a loud scream from Jessica and the reassuring voice of Coulson. "At least they found their respective partners." She whispered silently before looping her arms around Steve's right arm. "Now, I guess I should start catching you up to date Stevie."

* * *

A/N: Jessica is my OC from another ff that i will be posting later (after i finish the rough draft). so there is a mild spoiler for that one in here. Read and Review, it makes the world turn round!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do however own my OC's, the plot, and other misc things that i have thrown in. (Avril is me mum's so it's not quite as entertaining as you think.)

SummaryHaving lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I should warn you all now that Rayne has no pairing in my mind (thought i might hint at Nick and her later on). She _will not_ be paired off with Captain America due to her past relationship with his bestfriend. I had been tempted to have Cap and her together, but quickly decided against it because Rayne became her own woman during the 70 years that he was presumed dead. If anyone wants a further explanation PM me.

Read and Review please.

* * *

Steve stared long and hard at Rayne as she sliced her way through the training exercises. He had never seen her fight in hand-to-hand combat before, and now he was glad he hadn't. It would have shocked him more so to find out then that there was such a thing as a human with elongated talons. What shocked him more was that Rayne actually allowed SHIELD to have metal attached to her skeleton; a metal that she called Adamantium. When he cleared his throat he quickly found that Rayne stood at attention and looked at him. He had never seen her stand at attention for anyone, not even the Director. However there seemed to be a sort of informal relationship between her and Nick Fury.

"Rayne, you don't have to—

"Sorry Steve, I thought you were…never mind." She rubbed the back of her head before going and grabbing her work out bag. "If I was late I apologize."

"No, actually I'm early for our meeting. I figured on hitting the ropes myself until our allotted time." He gave her a nervous smile as she slowly retracted those menacing talons of hers. Her cat like golden eyes scanned him over and she calmly smiled a toothy grin. The pearly white fangs glinted in the florescent lighting of the training room.

She saw him stare long and hard at her, almost like he was assessing if she was a danger to him or not. "Steve, it's still me. I just…I'm not exactly 100% as you once knew me." Rayne took a couple steps forward and started to reach out for his shoulder. When he started to move out of her grasp she let her arm drop to her side. "I won't hurt you Steve."

"Rayne, I know that…but to me you're still that nurse who acted fragile towards everything."

Rayne let out a sigh. "You're right, but even that was a lie. I was never really fragile. Nor will I ever be." Clenching her right fist Rayne made her way towards the exit. "Well since you're early we should probably get a start on today's topic."

"What is today going to be?" He asked while following Rayne back to her office in the Medical wing. When he caught the sight of Agent Coulson sitting doing paperwork in the adjoining room he gave a subtle smile to the man. It had been a week or so since Nick Fury had revealed Coulson lived, and the man was making a speedy recovery. Things had sped up for him when Jessica accepted his marriage proposal. "Did you know that Coulson informed Stark that his girlfriend was a cellist who lived in Portland?"

"I know, but actually she was undercover trying to bust a terrorist cell."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her as she closed the blinds to give them a little privacy from his fan-boy. "As a cellist?"

Sitting down Rayne gave Steve a quick sympathetic look. She understood he was probably more confused than most people would ever be. "It was complicated Steve. Now for today I guess I could try to catch you up to the fifties, or we could go to the art museum, I know you probably would like that better."

However, Rayne could no longer hear his reply. Instead her mind was swept somewhere else.

_Mom_, A voice whispered within her mind. _Mother, I need to speak with you. Call my phone_. Rayne looked around the room to see if maybe she could see her daughter there with them. _Please we may not have much time mom_.

"I'm sorry Steve, could you give me a moment." Rayne said while reaching into her pocket. As she dragged out her cellphone she gave him an apologetic look. "I need to call my daughter, she sounded rather desperate."

Confused at first, Steve nodded his head and walked into the adjoining room. It was better than standing in the hallway looking like a dejected child. When he caught sight of Jessica lying in a corner of the room he chuckled.

Dialing her daughter's number she felt the sinking feeling in her stomach growing.

"_Mom, I am so glad you got my message_." Avril answered. "_Something has come up_."

"What is it Avril? Is it the X-Men, are they having problems with finances?"

"_No, nothing like that…actually it is worse than that_." Avril paused as if she were trying to gather all her thoughts to make one coherent sentence. "_Mom, Magneto's powers are returning to him. Just like all the other mutants who were given the so called 'cure'_."

Rayne closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Avril are you certain?" she whispered while leaning forward as if her daughter was sitting right in front of her. "You have to be before I can tell my superior."

Steve could hear bits of what Rayne was saying, and she sounded worried. He had never before heard her worried enough for her voice to crack like it had.

"Is something the matter with Rayne?" Coulson asked while looking up from his paperwork.

"She sent me out here so she could call her daughter. She said it must have been desperate."

"That is never good. Avril only asks her mother to call her when it's very, very bad news." The agent looked over at Jessica. "Avril also informs S.H.I.E.L.D. whenever there are problems rising with mutants. Delilah Farnsworth did the same thing, but with her death, and S.H.I.E.L.D. being uncertain if her daughters had inherited her gifts, we were quite worried that the mutants would start a war themselves."

"I had heard that they had."

"In some cases yes, but the X-Men quickly handled the situation very nicely."

"But why would—

"Steve we need to go see the director now." Rayne said while poking her head in through the door. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated and filed dread.

Steve gave a quick good-bye to the immobile agent then hurried after his old friend. As they made their way into the director's office, he noticed that Rayne was shaking all over. When Nick Fury looked up from his paperwork he narrowed his one eye at Rayne. "What is it Doctor?"

"Sir, Magneto's plotting his revenge."

* * *

A/N: Almost done with Rayne and Av, still have to post Jessica (but i want to finish it first) before i begin posting Plots within Plots (seriously if someone comes up with a better name tell me!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own the Oc's within this story.

Summary: Having lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

* * *

Nick blinked once, twice, then a third time as he motioned for Rayne and the Captain to sit across from him. "Are you certain Rayne? Last time I checked the man lacked the power to do anything." Nick folded his hands together as the two sat across from him.

"I have my source within the X-Men. She is a Class Five telepath who has been using Cerebro. This source has confirmed that Magneto's powers have returned."

"What is a Magneto?" Captain America asked while looking between his old friend and the Director of SHIELD.

"Magneto is a very powerful Mutant, he has the ability to control all forms of metal…including the adamantium running through my skeleton." Rayne explained as she tore her gaze from Nick and focused directly on Steve. She knew this must have been so confusing for him, he was behind on so much and it hurt her that she couldn't just give him all her knowledge with the snap of a finger. "His real name is Erik Lehnsherr; he is a survivor of the Holocaust. He has come to believe that mutants and regular humans will never cohabitate this world. In believing this, he has come to think that it is his duty to eradicate the regular humans."

"And what does your contact want us to do?" Nick asked while ignoring the mini-lecture that Rayne had given the Captain.

"She didn't say, however I would suggest having the Avengers on standby. If things get out of control, we may need both groups to work in conjunction to stop him again."

Nick gave a curt nod of his head. "Then you should start assembling them once more. Give them a proper debriefing Agent Howlett."

Rayne scrunched her eyes and nose. She hated being called Agent, she was older than both of the men in the room, but she had never accepted the promotion to Director. Instead of that, she let Nick take the promotion. After all who would want to serve under a woman who would never die? She would have been stuck in that position until the end of days.

"If you don't mind, I should start getting to my research right away then. There are files I will have to dig up that I haven't seen for quite some time." She stood up slowly, both men rising to their feet with her. "Steve, you can accompany me and I can lend you my Kindle that might help with your reintegration."

"What is a Kindle?"

Rayne opened her mouth only to snap it shut. How was she supposed to explain what a Kindle was? Motioning for him to follow her she wished her daughter was here. The woman had a better understanding for teaching than Rayne did. After all Avril had gotten her teaching license-in History none the less.

As they reentered her office she noticed that Tony Stark was in Coulson's recovery room, along with Pepper Potts, Col. Rhodes and Agent Sera Sheffield.

Calmly Rayne reached into her desk and pulled out her small Kindle for Steve. "This contains a lot of books that you can read while I am busy doing this research."

"Hey pretty Doctor!" Tony shouted at her as he poked his head into her office.

Rayne's shoulders lifted slightly. Her back and shoulders tensed as she took in a deep breath. "Yes Mr. Stark?" She asked while slowly turning around. Hoping that he would take the body language threatening, she began to move towards him. As she did so, she noticed that Jessica was now lying on the bed with Coulson. It appeared that the men had managed to get the unconscious woman there. Coulson was happily beaming down at her as the others in the room were chatting contently with him.

"I was wondering if you could tell us how he's still alive." Tony stated while giving her a smirk.

"That is classified information. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel with the right security clearance are allowed to know Mr. Stark."

"What Rayne means is, shut up Tony." Jessica muttered as she sat up. "And how the hell did I end up on the bed?"

Rayne took that as her opportunity to shove Tony back into the room and slam the door shut. As she turned her attention back to Steve she noticed he had managed to turn the Kindle on and start reading. "I-I was going to help you Steve."

"You were busy with Stark, that and you had the manual with it."

Rayne felt like slamming her head against the nearest, most stable object that wouldn't shatter with the force of her metallic skull hitting it. However the only thing in that room that wouldn't shatter was Steve and the action would probably startle him. Instead she let her head hang while muttering out a few curses in French. "You can stay here, go home, or whatever…I need to get started on the debriefing material and getting the Avengers assembled."

Steve watched as Rayne hurried off to find whatever she needed to start the debriefing on Magneto. He calmly turned his attention back to the small device in his hands. It wasn't like he found Rayne's company useless. Actually he found it nice to have someone who he knew from the War, and someone who was actually trying to help him. Rayne's assistance to Steve was taking a toll on her work. It wasn't hard to see it. Every time he came in she was trying to finish yet another stack of paperwork or giving orders to her underlings.

Holding the Kindle in one hand he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the trading cards that Coulson had had on him when he died. Not long after saving the world, Steve had the blood stains removed as best as possible and he autographed them. Looking at the man in question he turned the Kindle off and started to go into the room.

"Hey Capsickle, glad you finally decided to join us!" Tony said, earning a glare from the woman that was sitting beside Coulson.

"Ignore Stark; it is an honor to have you here." Jessica said as she got up slowly to move away from the bed. "Thank you for everything you have done Steve."

Staring at the woman he found that she had straightened her wild red curls and that the hair actually went to the middle of her back. "You're welcome ma'am. I came to give these to Agent Coulson…"

"It's Phil; it seems Director Fury has put me in a sort of Retirement."

"Yes, pencil pushing for me." Jessica said while looking down at her fiancé. "I don't want you going and getting yourself stabbed again, or shot, or beat up by Brazilian terrorists—

"Brazilian Terrorists?" the non-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents asked,

Jessica waved her hand dismissively. "A mission that we undertook together…"

"You're the one who got shot on that." Coulson said while sitting up.

"That was only because they had given me drugs, drugs that had not fully worn off when I tried to use my telepathy." Jessica remedied for the group. "Besides I lived."

Coulson snorted while trying to glare at her, "Barely."

…

Walking back to her office, Rayne noticed that Steve was no longer in the room. She sat down at her desk, only to hear laughter coming from Coulson's recovery room. Putting the box on her desk she stood up and began to go into the room. When she saw that everyone in the room was smiling, chatting, and over all having a good time she sat back down. Steve had been in there as well, he even seemed to be enjoying the conversation-at least when Tony wasn't saying insults or things he could not comprehend.

Rayne smiled. It was good that he was starting to make friends outside of knowing her. Now all she had to worry about were her daughter's dreams. How was she to explain their origin to the two people the dreams involved? She had been trying to create a theory for the dreams but nothing was happing.

Shaking her head she started to dig through the box of information and compile it into a debriefing.

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own the Oc's within this story.

Summary: Having lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

* * *

Rayne walked into the Avenger Tower with Steve by her side. He actually was also helping carry the overly stuffed boxes with reports about Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. It had taken her two days to finally compile the research into folders that everyone could understand. After all Steve was out of his time and Thor wasn't even from Earth.

While they made their way to the meeting room-which she had to ask directions from Jarvis-Rayne noticed that Phil was up and about. He was wearing his usual suit, along with a silver chain; Rayne could only assume that the chain was attached to a pocket watch.

"Doctor, it's good to see you out of your office." Phil said while going over to her. "The Avengers are gathered into the meeting room and waiting for you two."

Rayne nodded her head and walked into the room. In the center was a large board meeting table. It was large enough to seat fifteen easily. She walked over to the table and started to set down the boxes. Steve set the box he had been carrying next to hers then took his seat across from Tony.

"So, what's S.H.I.E.L.D. got for the Avengers this time?" Tony asked while taking a sip from his drink-probably scotch.

Rayne took out the folders and gave them to their respective readers. "Inside theses files is all the information on Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"This Magneto, he is a formidable foe?" Thor asked while looking blankly at his folder.

"Yes, as you all will find out in the reports Magneto can manipulate any form of metal. I have hopes that he will not be able to control the metal that forms Mjolnir, but I don't know for certain." She shuffled her feet nervously. "Also I know that the X-Men will be more than willing to accept our assistance."

"Wait, accept _our_ assistance? We should be willing to accept _theirs_." Stark said while flipping through his folder.

"You must understand, I have gained reports from my informant inside the X-Men that Magneto thinks along the lines of chess. He won't be suspecting us to help the X-Men. Therefore we become their—

"Deterrent, why is it that Nick always uses the Avengers as his nuclear deterrent?"

Rayne clenched her jaw while looking directly at Tony. She began to slowly take her sunglasses off. "I did not get the order from Nick to have the Avengers assist the X-Men, I _gave_ the order."

Tony's chair pushed out from the table as he sits staring stunned at Rayne's eyes. "You're…you're…"

"I am a mutant Mr. Stark, however you already have seen my eyes once before. I am shocked that you did not notice before."

Rayne looked to the other members of the Avengers. They were intently reading their folders without looking up at the dispute that Rayne and Tony were having. Only people who were watching were Jessica Farnsworth, Phil, Pepper Potts, Tommy Farnsworth and Jane Foster. "I will also be joining you in the fight. Out of anyone in this room I might act as a better distraction against Magneto."

Steve jerked his head up at his longtime friend. "Why? You could get hurt."

Rayne laughed softly. "Steve, I have metal running throughout my skeleton. I heal at a rate that is faster than even you. I have claws. Isn't that enough to warrant using me as a distraction against Magneto?"

Snapping his mouth shut, Steve gave Rayne a curt nod. "Do we know when he is going to attack?"

"No, he must be gathering followers once more. It will be harder for him to do this time because of the San Francisco incident."

"Then we must go find him first and stop this before it happens." Thor said while slamming the folder down, causing everyone to jump. Rayne raised an eyebrow.

"My informant suggested otherwise last night. It seems that she is unable to locate him using Cerebro. At first I thought it was because he had momentarily worn his helmet…but I now believe he knows my informant is a Class Five telepath."

Jane's eyes widened. "Class Five?"

"I thought that Jean Grey was the only Class Five." Coulson stated while getting to his feet.

"No, she was the only Class Five with Telepathy and Telekinesis." Jessica stated while folding her hands together on the table. "Avril Howlett is a Class Five Telepath. She has only telepathy. Her twin brother was like her, but he developed D.I.D. From my research the girl was given to you, Dr. Howlett, as a way to prevent any potential situation."

Rayne inhaled a sharp breath. She knew that Jessica was a telepath just like her daughter, but she wasn't aware of how powerful the red haired woman was. "The girl was not given to me…I adopted her."

"That's all fine and dandy but we still have a problem." Stark muttered. "The problem is most of us have weapons made of metal, or in my case an entire suit."

Rayne grabbed a free chair and sat down. The day was only going to get harder and she could tell. Shifting her thoughts to Stark's comment, Rayne sat back in her chair. "Think in terms of Chess Mr. Stark. Magneto usually sends out the pawns out first. We take care of the pawns, possibly take the helmet he wears, and our Queen can checkmate the King."

"Then who is the Queen?" Bruce asked as he slowly put the file down.

"That would be my informant Dr. Banner. She is always going to be the Queen to my chess board."

"Then who is the King?" Tony asked while grinning at her. "I mean, think about it, if your daughter is the Queen on our side of the chess board, then who-on our side-is the king?"

"Well it isn't you. After all, contrary to your popular belief, you are not the center of the Universe Mr. Stark. I would think that Hulk or Banner is our King piece. With him out of the situation and the rest of our side might just bite the dust." Rayne looked at Banner with mild sympathy. "I am sorry Dr. Banner, I mean no offense."

"None taken Miss Howlett."

Calmly Rayne slipped her sunglasses back on. "Any more questions? Oh and Phil, you just got released from the recovery room…I want you as far away from this mess before it gets started."

"Good, thank you." Jessica said while folding her arms over her chest and looking at Phil with a large smirk. "At least she has a brain in that thick metallic skull of hers."

Phil remained placid but Rayne could almost see the wheels churning in plots.

Tommy shifted in her seat. "I could be of some assistance. My precognitive power will allow me to foresee the situations before they arise and Coulson could stay here with me in case any of the Brotherhood get the balls to come into the tower."

Jessica looked at her younger sister, who had been silent the whole time, in horror.

"Bring the runt in, and we got a problem." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

Rayne turned around and her eyes widened. "Father?"

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own the Oc's within this story.

Summary: Having lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

* * *

Logan stared at the brunette standing in front of him. Had she truly just called him 'father'? No one had ever called him 'father' that he could remember.

"Yes, Dr. Rayne Howlett has just called you father." A woman in her late twenties said as she stood up and walked over to the woman known as Rayne. She wore a black knee length skirt and black business jacket. She even wore a black tie and very little jewelry. The man, who had been sitting beside her, wearing a very similar outfit to hers, had his hand over a gun, not that it would help him. Both of them reeked of Government Agents.

"Look lady, I don't even know you." Logan stated while glaring at Rayne. He noticed that her golden cat eyes were staring back at him with a sort of sorrow. In the background he heard a snort. Instantly his eyes locked onto the man, whom Logan recognized as Tony Stark looked slightly alarmed. But otherwise he stayed leaned back and relaxed.

Another man, Steve Rogers, stood up and moved to Rayne's side. "You should James. You're her father."

Jessica looked at Logan. Within moments she could see all of his memories, lacking as they were. "He is missing his memories up until a few years ago."

_Logan_… Logan heard whispered into his mind. The anger he felt towards his team's new telepath was rising faster than he could control it.

"_Why the hell did you not fucking tell me your mother was my daughter?" _he spat out both verbally and mentally. He could tell that the others in the room were looking at him like he was crazy, all except for the red head, and Rayne.

"Is it me or does this guy Logan need his head examined?" Stark asked while raising both his eyebrows. Tony continued on his tirade of jokes. "I mean, who talks to himself in such a snappish tone? I would think only someone with…what did you call it D.I.D.?"

_I…I thought it for the best Logan…please don't kill me. I need you to relay the following information to the Avengers. _Avril sounded slightly fearful of Logan, the sound brought him little pleasure.

"_So spill it already, before I tear Stark's head off." _Logan cast a glare directed at Tony. He wanted to rip the man's head off before he could say another word.

_The White House, that's his target…at least that is what Pyro, is thinking. _

"The White house is Magneto's target." He turned his full attention to the group in front of him. "Avril said that the White House is the target."

The teenager gulped loudly. Her eyes glazed over and her voice cracked while she spoke the words: "That's wrong…his target is us. The Avengers are his next target."

Logan looked directly at the teenager in the room. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she wasn't looking directly at anyone. He started to walk towards the girl when the man with shoulder length blonde hair and medieval armor stood in his way. "Get out of my way bub." Logan said while narrowing his eyes.

"He doesn't mean to harm Tommy, Thor, he just wants answers." Jessica said while going over and putting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "He would never hurt a child, knock them unconscious if they were fighting against him, but never hurt."

Thor stepped aside but never took his eyes off of Logan. The wild man knelt beside Tommy and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Kid, what are you seeing?" Logan asked once the girl's eyes cleared.

"Magneto is coming here, and there is little that anyone can do." She let out a whimper as her hand sought out the hand of the agent sitting next to her.

"When?" He needed to know. However his question was answered when he found himself pinned to the ceiling. Looking out the large window he could see the mutant in question floating just outside.

Jessica lunged across the room and grabbed hold of her little sister. Forcing the girl to stand behind her she locked eyes with Magneto.

The metal framing that held the window in place fell away, causing the window to shake. When it finally fell to the ground outside the ones who remained seated stood up.

"So you are the so called Avengers." Magneto said while floating into the room.

"Hello Erik." Rayne said while tilting her head to the side. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Magneto looked directly at Rayne and tilted his head to the side as well. "You cursed yourself with the same problem as Wolverine. Such a beautiful woman you were, yet here you stand with metal running throughout your entire body."

Rayne ground her teeth together. "Magneto, we don't want a war. Normal Humans and mutants can get along. My husbands have always been human; my best friends are human and mutant. We get along."

"Yes, I see that. The Avengers, a group that is no better than a ticking time bomb. If you lost any member of your band of merry men you would be no better than the Brotherhood."

Steve saw Logan looking down at Rayne. "Magneto," Steve started while taking a step forward. "I have seen men go down this path before. Standing there, claiming they are better than the whole of humanity. Don't make the same mistakes that those men have made."

"You're a fool."

"And you're an asshole." Tommy shouted at him. "you really think Mutants are better than humans? Then prove it by not attacking humanity! Mutants are human!"

"Naïve child, you don't know what you are talking about."

"I do actually. My visions tell me everything I need to know."

Magneto smirked at the child. "You're a precognitive mutant."

Tommy gripped her sister's hand a little tighter before pulling away and facing the man down. "Yes, and you're wasting just enough time for back up to arrive."

"Your backup will have to get through my men first." He glanced at the whole room.

"JARVIS!" Tony shouted, but there was no reply.

"As you can now see, your whole tower is under my control. Checkmate."

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Disney. I do own the Oc's within this story.

Summary: Having lived for nearly 150 years, Rayne Howlett now works for S.H.I.E.L.D as their Head of Medical. She has a hard enough time living for an eternity, but her problems get worse when she becomes Steve Rogers' (her best friend during the war) handler, as well as the personal doctor for the Avengers.

* * *

Rayne heard footsteps coming in from the doorway. She turned around to see a young man, probably a little younger than her daughter, with blonde spiky hair walk into the room. When she saw the small ball of flame grow larger in his hand, and his eyes lock onto the figure of Captain America, she quickly jumped in the way. Doused in flames, Rayne let out a scream of pain only to hear another scream. But it wasn't herself. Feeling the flesh begin to mend she looked up to see that Steve was holding onto her. "Hey, told you I wasn't fragile." She whispered while allowing him to help her up. All around them the fighting had begun. "My daughter…she's bound to have seen this."

Steve nodded at her before looking at the unconscious figure of the young man. He had reacted, thrown his shield at the boy. Quickly glancing around at the rest of his teammates he saw that Coulson was pinned down with Natasha and Clint above him. Tommy was cowering behind him. Not that Steve could blame the girl, this must have been the first time she had seen a fight of this magnitude. Logan was attacking the enemies that were in the hallway along with Thor. Tony was being thrown around like a rag doll. Jessica was hurrying the other women through the large whole in the wall when Pepper let out a loud scream. He followed her line of sight to see a large built man with a rather ugly looking helmet. It covered his entire face and neck.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked looking down at Rayne. The woman was looking at the clothing she had been wearing. The only thing not completely burned by the flames had been her bra and pants. He swallowed hard and quickly looked away.

"That would be Juggernaut. And fuck us all if he picks up momentum." Rayne charged right at the unaware man. Steve followed in suit.

After what felt like several minutes Steve found himself half carrying-half dragging Rayne to a wall. She might have been indestructible, but she wasn't able to keep her stamina up for very long, especially when a shard of glass rammed through her chest. The Juggernaut had been successfully knocked out.

"Captain!" Coulson shouted as he lifted Tommy into his arms. Clint and Natasha stayed on either side of the semi-retired agent. "Kid says we need to get to the roof."

"Then go! We'll cover you." He shouted back as he knelt next to Rayne. "Come on Rayne…we need you to wake up…before Magneto brings this whole tower down on top of us!"

Rayne's eyes fluttered open and she slowly put her hand on Steve's shoulder. "Next time we decide to have a mission briefing…we are holding it at my office. Much safer there."

He chuckled before helping the woman to her feet. Tapping his earpiece he hoped the others were listening. "We need to get to the roof. Tommy told Coulson. He, Romanoff, Barton and the others are on their way there."

"Let's buy them a little more time." Tony said while grunting over the comlink.

"Not a good idea Tony…if Tommy says we go to the roof, we best be going to the roof." Jessica countered. "Take the express route if necessary."

"What about Banner?" Rayne asked.

"I'm already there!" Banner shouted over the link. "And so are Coulson and the others…hurry up we've got more in coming."

Rayne ran towards the staircase and started up the last flight of stairs. Getting out she saw a large black jet hovering as three people jumped out.

"Remember what I said!" the woman wearing a black knitted hat said. Her eyes danced with mild excitement. "Wounded on the jet first, frost bite and chaos after."

The two people that were with the woman nodded their heads. They both started helping Coulson and tommy onto the jet, along with Jane Foster and Pepper Potts-although the two were not wounded they were still powerless to help the Avengers. Once done assisting them, the young duo jumped back off and another woman got off the jet. This woman had stark white hair and dark skin. She slowly looked skyward and bore a strange smirk. Rayne laughed.

"Hello Storm, goodbye Magneto." Rayne said while leaning against Steve slightly.

"I have one more for you to take on the jet!" Steve said as he walked them both over to the woman with the black hat. "Please, she is very tired and should sit the rest of the fight out."

"I'm fine really…" Rayne muttered.

"Tigress, you're not fine." Avril said over the loud clash of thunder. Steve looked at Thor-who was just coming onto the roof.

Storm looked down at the oncoming Brotherhood mutants and the lightning struck its target.

"Dox," Rayne muttered as she reached out to touch the girl's cheek.

"Kitty…get Tigress onto the Jet…and hurry!" Dox shouted at the younger woman who was just starting to enjoy the fight with her opponent. Moving through her target Kitty appeared behind him and quickly slammed him against the ground. Afterwards she did as Dox said and helped Rayne into the jet.

"We should evacuate as well." Tony said while flying up to them.

"No it would be better if we—" Steve started.

"Gave Beast the time to get—" Dox interrupted.

"the other's to—"

"Safety" they finished in unison.

"O…kay…that was weird." Iron man said before flying off.

Dox motioned for the jet to go off and she gave one last nod as the fighting started up once more.

* * *

A/N: So, at my mother's request i am finishing uploading these so i can start uploading PWP, i think i might change the name due to PWP usually meaning Plot, What Plot? but that's up to my brain. Favorites/Alerts are nice, Flames are evil, and Reviews are great ^-^!


	8. Alert

My Alerts

All right readers. Here is the deal; I feel that I must state this once more. I am working on a follow up series currently called Plots within Plots. It will develop the character relationships of my OC's and their relationship with Avengers a little better. It will even explain Avril being able to tap into the Captain's mind further. There will be cameos from other Marvel comic book characters/teams (I.E: The Fantastic Four, War Machine, etc.)

I also think I have come up with a new title to Plots within Plots. We Are Only Human that has a better ring to it.

For those of you who are following my stories, I do plan on getting the next story up eventually but my co-writers Nanny and Donny are going off to Indiana for her class reunion. If you feel that I am moving to slow with updates or think there might be something wrong please take a look at my bio. Under the section called "Personal Updates" there will be updates every few days or so letting my readers know when I'm going to update a story or what is going on to cause the delay.

Here is a personal thank you for your constructive criticism **Jazz379705**. I planned on the unanswered questions due to the follow up story I have been developing with my co-writers Nanny and Donny. I did not notice the grammar errors because, after all, I'm only human. I do thank you, trust me this is my unending gratitude towards your criticism. I will pay better attention from now on.

Thank You all for reading, reviewing. Thank you for your favorites/alerts. And also, for not flaming/trolling me.


End file.
